


Moulded in Chocolate

by einsKai



Series: T is for Trans!Tasuku [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Relationship, Trans Male Character, Valentine's Day, though it's super subtle in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einsKai/pseuds/einsKai
Summary: "Can you believe it?! The dumb hack gave me his leftover Valentine’s chocolates. As if I needed them."
Relationships: Rurikawa Yuki/Sumeragi Tenma
Series: T is for Trans!Tasuku [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100720
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Moulded in Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> yo, i felt like writing this spontaneous idea i had yesterday, and even though now it's the 15th, here's a valentine's day fic by yours truly!
> 
> some notes: t is for trans, so tenma is also trans! who would have thought. it's subtle here, but trans!tenma is very important please appreciate him. (yuki always makes sure his costumes are extra comfortable for him, you know)
> 
> yeah, this is totally pre-relationship, i don't even know if i'll explore them more in this series. oh and it's also earlier than purple popcorn, timeline wise, taichi and tenma are still in high school here.
> 
> have fun reading!
> 
> -kai

“Can you believe it?!”, the door to room 202 slammed open with a fury that could only belong to one person.

“Hello Yuki-kun”, Muku greeted the newcomer. He was sitting at the table, a stack of red and pink paper in front of him. There were quite a few paper roses already scattered across the table, and Azami was carefully tying them into bouquets of five or six. Taichi and Tasuku were helping as well – Muku didn’t exactly know how Taichi ended up roping Tasuku into helping, but every pair of hands was appreciated. And Tasuku’s roses had a certain charm to them! Yup.

“Oh Stupid Dog, you’re here, good”, Yuki said and flopped down next to his friend.

“What’s up Yuki-chan?”, Taichi said. “You sound upset.”

“The dumb hack gave me his leftover Valentine’s chocolates. As if I needed them”, Yuki took a paper from Taichi’s stack and quickly folded it into a rose. His was way more efficient than Muku’s own technique, and the result was way more accurate and cuter as well. But it was to be expected. Yuki worked with his hands all day and Muku just spent his time reading, there was no way he’d be as good at anything—

Azami winced and covered his ears.

Muku snapped out of it. Did Yuki say something about Valentine’s chocolates?

“Ten-chan did?”, Taichi asked. He didn’t sound surprised exactly.

“Yep, and you know what he said?”, Yuki’s voice lowered, in a mocking imitation of Tenma. It was a pretty good impression. “Here, you can have this.” Yuki inhaled. “So I ‘can have’ stupid chocolate he doesn’t want because he gets tons of it anyway? It was even handmade. _Handmade_. You can’t give something like that away, there’s _feelings_ in that chocolate. So inconsiderate.”

Azami’s ear-covering technique didn’t seem to be working because his face was flaming red.

Muku sucked in air sharply. Was this…? No it couldn’t be… Unless.

Tasuku looked up from the rose he had been carefully folding, his brows still knitted in concentration. “I’m pretty sure I saw Tenma ma—”

“Aaaaah! Tasuku-san, I just remembered, I need to go get something from the storeroom and I need you to come with me because I definitely absolutely can’t carry it on my own because it’s such a big and heavy thing and I’m just a puny little soggy noodle muscled boy!”

Tasuku shut his mouth and looked at Muku questioningly. With his finger over his lips Muku signalled Tasuku to keep quiet.

“Yuki-chan, I’m sure Ten-chan didn’t think about it that way”, Taichi put an arm around Yuki’s shoulder and pulled him towards himself to comfort him. His eyes found Muku’s. “Get him”, he mouthed, and Muku got up.

“Let’s go Tasuku-san”, but Yuki wasn’t even paying attention to them, ranting on and on about Tenma’s chocolate.

“You hang around him all day, right? Find the poor girl whose chocolate he tried to give to me and tell her to give up on him. That’s reason enough to do that, right? If it was me, I’d be furious—”

The door shut behind them and muffled Yuki’s voice.

“Is the kid gonna be alright?”, Tasuku asked.

“Azami-kun?”, Muku asked. “Yes, he’ll be fine. Hopefully.”

“Wouldn’t it be easier to tell him that I saw Tenma making chocolates?”, Tasuku asked. “I mean, there’s a misunderstanding going on, right?”

Muku shook his head. “He has to say it himself! Let’s find Tenma-kun and ask him about it.”

This was just like Chocolove Holic volume 4 chapter 2.

“Didn’t you need something from the—“, Tasuku interrupted himself. “Oh. Right.”

They found Tenma outside, sulking on the bench in the courtyard. Misumi was sitting next to him and attempting to braid his hair (he had recently picked it up and had Azuma teach him braiding – he said that hair looked kind of like a row of triangles when braided, and that he liked it).

“Do you want them?”, Tenma asked. “I don’t know what to do with it now.”

“Hmm, are they triangular?”, Misumi asked.

“Nah, I didn’t have a mould like that. Don’t you think my hair is too short for braids?”

“Don’t worry Tenma! I can make your hair nice no matter how short it is!”

Tenma sighed. “So you don’t want them?”

“If they’re not triangular I don’t need them!”, Misumi beamed. “Also you made them for Yuki, right? So they’re special Yuki chocolates.”

“I guess.”

“Tenma-kun!”, Muku called out to him.

“Oh no”, Tenma said. “Did he send you to tell me to piss off or something?”

“He doesn’t know we’re here”, Tasuku said. “He’s complaining to Taichi right now.”

Tenma buried his face in his hands, destroying the attempt at a braid that Misumi had just accomplished with his movement.

“My life is over”, he mumbled.

“Would you tell us what happened exactly?”, Muku asked.

Tasuku frowned, as if he was about to stop him, but Muku signalled him to stop. This all had an order to it.

Tenma sighed. “You know, I’ve never been big on Valentine’s Day or anything. Chocolate isn’t my thing, and I didn’t give anyone chocolate before, not even before I. You know.”

He looked at Tasuku, who nodded. “I never did anything like that either.”

“And now I’m not even allowed to accept chocolate. Like, Igawa always tells me that I need to be unreachable for fans and stuff. I also need to stay single, officially. Accepting chocolates kinda puts that at risk too. But I thought I could give chocolates myself. Just. Try it for once. I thought I’d give them to the director, but somehow the first face that popped into my mind was his, so I made him these.”

Tenma presented a small box of homemade chocolates.

“So I gave them to him, and he rejected me. And now I’m here.”

Muku couldn’t supress a smile. It was _really_ exactly like in Chocolove Holic.

“He thinks you gave him stuff some girl at school gave you because you didn’t want to eat it”, Tasuku said, and ruined everything.

“No! You’re not supposed to tell him that! He needs to figure out the misunderstanding by himself, so there can be a chase through the school’s halls and up the stairs that ends in a tearful declaration on the roof…!”, Muku said. All that tension! The yearning! All gone in a single line. He knew why there were rarely any characters like Tasuku in his manga.

Tenma stared at Tasuku and Muku, his jaw hanging open in surprise.

“You’re telling me he thinks I gave him my leftovers?!”

“Yes”, Tasuku said.

Muku’s plan to have the two of them figure it out on their own was thrown into disarray.

“Argh”, Tenma said. “Damn. That’s. Shit. Okay I get it but still that being your first association when someone gives you chocolate is pretty dumb. Right? I told him he could have them, that’s super neutral.”

Tasuku and Muku raised their eyebrows in synch.

“No? Misumi, come on, back me up here.”

Misumi smiled but didn’t say anything.

“Oh no. What do I do now? Muku, what do your manga say?? Help me out here, will you?”

“You could leave the misunderstanding linger until an opportunity comes to make it right!”, Muku offered. “Maybe next year’s Valentine’s Day would be good?”

“I have to live with that ball of fury who hates me over chocolate for a _whole year_?!”

“How about”, Tasuku said. “You just go to him now and say that you made the chocolate yourself?”

Well, that was also a possibility. With way less build-up and tension though. Again, characters like Tasuku were hard to implement into a romantic setting. Maybe next time he should ask him to act as Amor or something, perhaps then it’d work out better.

Tenma breathed in. Then out. In again.

“Okay. Where is he?”

“In our room”, Muku said. “My room. Mine and Kazu-kun’s room. We were making paper roses when he came in.”

“Alright”, Tenma got up.

“Tenma that’s the Autumn Troupe’s rooms”, Tasuku said. “The stairs are over there.”

“I know that! I was just… stretching.”

Tasuku and Muku began following Tenma.

“Bye bye!”, Misumi waved, and began climbing a tree. He’d be parkouring away at the roof and the surrounding houses in just a minute. They would only have to hope that he’d be back by dinnertime.

From outside of the door one could already hear Yuki and Taichi talking.

“You know, Yuki-chan. Ten-chan didn’t really get any chocolate today, and the ones he did get he rejected. I think he has to, because of his job. Also maybe someone would want to poison him or something! That’d be terrible.”

“What are you suggesting?”

Tenma opened the door, dramatically and with way too much power. It slammed into the wall and Muku flinched.

Yuki was still sitting next to Taichi, leaning into him for support and comfort. Azami was completely red-faced and looked like he had short-circuited about eight times since they left.

“That was my chocolate”, Tenma said. “I made that. For you.”

“Huh?”

“They aren’t leftovers. I didn’t even get or accept any. So I can’t have leftovers. I made these.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“You aren’t pitying me?”, Yuki crossed his arms. “Because I _definitely_ don’t need pity.”

“Why would I pity you? There’s other people who need pity more than you. No offense Taichi.”

“Wha—”

“Pfft he completely roasted you”, Azami found his speech again.

“If you made them yourself, are you sure they’re not poisonous?”, Yuki eyed the box that Tenma had taken out again and was presenting.

“I had Omi-san help me”, Tenma said. “They’re definitely edible.”

Yuki sighed. “That was really the best you could do? ‘You can have this’?”

“Don’t act as if ‘I don’t want your hack-chocolate’ was any better!”

“…Fair. Sorry about that”, Yuki got up and walked towards Tenma until he stopped an arm’s length away. Azami averted his eyes. ”I do want _your_ chocolate.”

Tenma blushed all the way down his neck.

“Th-that’s right! Who wouldn’t want that! It’s my very own special homemade chocolate after all!”

“Shut up”, Yuki gave a small smile. “And… thanks”, his hand closed around the little box Tenma held out and took it.

“You better get me something good for White Day!”, Tenma said.

“ _That’s_ what you wanted?!”

“N— Yeah!”

“That’s it, you’re not getting anything.”

“Eh! After all the trouble I went through!”

“Fine. I’ll ask the Poemer for a carrot chocolate recipe.”

“…I’m okay not getting anything after all.”

Muku smiled to himself and sat down at the table to fold another rose. These two would be fine. As always.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed my attempt at writing muku's voice! i'm not quite sure about it yet, but i'm working on it :D
> 
> if you want to talk to me you can do so on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/eins_kai)~
> 
> thank you for reading!
> 
> -kai


End file.
